Angel
by zzaKri
Summary: "Mommy?" "Hm?" "Do angels really exist?" "Of course. Why do you ask dear?" "I just saw one and he looked like—" How long has it been? He forgot… TezukaOC. Don't like? Don't read. Read at your own risk. All sorts of reviews are welcome, even flames. ONE-SHOT


Title: **Angel**

Summary:_ "Mommy?" "Hm?" "Do angels really exist?" "Of course. Why do you ask dear?" "I just saw one and he looked like—" How long has it been? He forgot…_

Pairing:** Tezuka x OC**

Author's Note: _This might seem familiar to some...well that's because this was an old story I made from way back. I've rewritten and re-posted it hoping that I've somehow been able to improve the story. Enjoy the read. _**\(◦'⌣'◦)/**

* * *

**/(⌣́_⌣̀)\**

"It's been a while, neh Kunimitsu?"

"Hn."

They stood side by side leaning against the playground fence, eyes fixed on the ground as they relished the chilly autumn breeze. The periodic gust of wind was the only thing breaking the persistent silence painfully creeping towards the deepest part of their hearts as they desperately tried to search for the right words to say but they both knew that even from the smallest crevices of their clouded mind there was nothing left for them to do so. Not after everything that has happened, not after their hearts have been emptied by their despairing relationship. This lack of words suffocated them to no end, every breath they took brought overwhelming pain in the pits of their stomach.

"I missed you a lot, Kunimitsu." She finally choked in a hushed raspy voice.

Tezuka looked up giving her a questioning look. _Why? We see each other almost everyday, so why? _She was drowning in sadness, her dark obsidian eyes have lost their usual glossy streak. He couldn't bare to watch such an uneventful scene unveil before his very eyes, it was tearing him apart inside but he couldn't look away. Her eyes were like the deep abyss of the ocean with its awaiting mysteries continuously urging him to go further not wanting any rift be left uncharted.

"Actually, I still do. I miss the Tezuka Kunimitsu that I've learned to love." She went on after a moment of heavy silence, her words sounding more certain this time.

Little by little he understood. Her words were like beasts slowly sinking their fangs on his vulnerable heart, weighing him down with every second that passed. Despite the pain clinging onto his very skin, he smiled as if offering some sort of comfort to her. A distasteful tenderness spread across his lips covering the usual stoic expression on his face. But, as abruptly as it had formed, it disappeared; bitter tears constantly streaming down his face as his eyes shut close in a dire attempt to stop them. When he opened his eyes once more, she was nowhere to be found. That's right, he forgot; she was no longer there. She was no longer anywhere near where he stood. They were no longer in Junior High, they were no longer students, no longer teenagers; they were already adults. It has already been three years ever since she got married and moved someplace else. And what was worse, not only did she disappear but so did some of her memories. Her memories of her childhood friend, her best friend, her first love—of him. It's not like he actually forgot about such a striking fact, he just liked to pretend that he did that way it would hurt less. Though, he couldn't help but wonder, will she ever remember him? At least, even just their friendship? Whatever it is she'll remember, it doesn't matter as long as she does. Even if she no longer remembers his name, as long as she remembers something about him, that was enough.

_Let go Kunimitsu, let it all go. It's best to let go._

Nothing will change even if she remembers him. She was far away with someone else, not with him. He has to let go and learn to move on because if he doesn't it'll only keep on hurting him.

Nostalgia devoured him as his thoughts of the past triggered a dormant storm to stir in his heart. Just then the sound of incoming footsteps brought him out of his trance.

"Kazuko! Wait up!"

Tezuka froze. That voice, how long has it been since he heard that voice? But, wasn't she supposed to be elsewhere? Or has he really lost track of time?

He saw a child running towards the playground followed by a woman who, he guessed, must be her mother-Kasumi. She looked as if she never aged since Junior High.

She froze from where she stood, looking around the seemingly deserted playground. Something felt amiss, as if she was forgetting something very important. She couldn't remember anything but she felt something knocking at the back of her mind, like a very distant memory seeping from her sub-conscience, nagging to be remembered.

Tezuka waved his hand to catch her attention. Hasn't she noticed him yet?_ Oh that's right, I'm already dead. _That was the reason why she had lost her memories; they had a car accident and he died.

She looked so lost, he wanted to help her at any cost but there was no longer anything he could do. His gaze dropped in defeat and unintentionally met the child's eyes. He was rather surprised to see her looking right back at him. She looked so innocent, so docile that he couldn't help letting a sincere smile escape from his lips as he patted her on the head.

"Hey, baby is something wrong?" Kasumi asked as she approached her daughter.

The child only continued to stare at the empty playground.

"Mommy?"

"Hm?"

"Do angels really exist?"

"Of course. Why do you ask dear?"

"I just saw one and he looked like your Mr. buddy buddy friend on the photo at home."

Kasumi could only look at her daughter.

"He had wings mommy, white ones."

Tears threatened to fall from Kasumi's eyes as waves of memories crashed against the shores of her desolated mind. How could she have forgotten?

"Mommy? I thought people only become angels when they leave the world? I thought Mr. buddy buddy promised you'd meet again?"

Silence.

"Mommy? Why are you crying?"

She couldn't find the right words to say. All this time she'd been searching for someone aimlessly, secretly hoping she'd come across him somehow somewhere. That person, a person who's name she couldn't even remember, a person whose smile and promise are the only things she remembers. She had forgotten the very person she had held so dearly in her heart, the very person she had let to die in her presence.

Kasumi hugged her daughter tightly as she cried her heart out.

**END.**

**/(⌣̩̩́_⌣̩̩̀)\**

* * *

_I hope you liked it. Feel free to leave a review, reviews of any sort are welcome...even flames...'cause that's how I roll. Nah, i just dgafq._ (*・_・)ノ*`*`*


End file.
